Mørkets Datter
by Sarphire
Summary: HBP SPOILER! Harry's 7.år på Galtvort.Merkelige ting skjer som:Lupus henter en jente på et mentalsykehus... Storyen er bedre enn sammendraget! Lover! :
1. Uglepost

Det var en glovarm sommerdag; alle var enten ute for å sole seg, eller så var de inne og prøvde å søke ly i skyggen. Harry Potter satt på rommet sitt i andre etasje og leste brevet fra Ronny enda en gang:

_Hei! Hvordan går det? Har de gompene oppført seg, eller har du vært nødt til å_

_forhekse de? Håper det. Muttern og Gulla er så bekymra for deg at jeg nesten tror at jeg må be _

_Fred og Frank komme tilbake sånn at hun har noe annet å gnåle over. _

_Skjønner ikke hvorfor de gnåler sånn, jeg er jo såklart bekymra jeg også,(og i hvert fall_

_i disse tidene) men jeg driver ikke og går rundt i huset og gnåler:_

_"Ååå! Stakkars Harry! Lurer på om han har det bra...! Tenk om de motbydelige _

_gompene ikke er snille mot han? Tenk om han sulter i hjel der...?" Nesten så jeg vurderer å _

_flytte herifra. Nevnte det for muttern men jeg "fikk være så god å holde meg_

_hjemme og ikke fly rundt omkirng på jakt etter et sted å bo på denne tiden!"_

_Uansett, så har medlemmer av klubben strømma inn og ut her. Og _Alle_ måtte_

_svare på 'det hemmelige' spørsmålet. Helt sykt er det._

_Overhørte en kveld da Lupus var her, at han skulle hente en_

_eller annen på et eller annet phyco hus.. Rart, hva? På et sånt sted av alle steder...? Kjenner vi noen _

_på et sånt sinnsykehus eller hva det nå enn de kaller det? Ja, altså utenom foreldra til Nilus da.Lupus nevnte også at han og noen andre ville hente deg en eller annen dag._

_Alle har det fint her, selv om stemmningen er litt "spent" på en måte. Gulla hilser også med en masse_

_"kyss og klemmer" som hun selv sa. _

_Hilsen Ronny._

Harry hadde fått et par slike brev både fra Ronny og Hermine bare i løpet av de to ukene som han hadde vært hos Dumlingene. Han tenkte på det han hadde sagt før sommerferien

på perong 9 3/4 til Ronny og Hermine:" Humlesnurr ville at jeg skulle bli hos Dumlingene en liten stund. Han sa ikke _hvor _lenge, men jeg skal i hvert fall ta en tur innom." Nå som

han først var her, skulle han nesten ønske at han hadde latt være å høre på Humlesnurr sitt råd.

Bare i de _to ukene_ han hadde vært der, så holdt han allerede på å sulte i hjel. Humlesnurr

sitt "trivelige" besøk forrige sommer hadde ikke hjulpet det grann. Dumlingene oppførte seg som om det besøket aldri hadde funnet sted og var like strenge, sure, og likegyldige når

det gjaldt Harry som før. _Bare han hadde vært her nå _tenkte han. Han så ut av vinduet for å prøve å tenke på noe annet. Alt annet enn det som hadde skjedd året før. Men alikevel

klarte han ikke å få tankene _helt _vekk. Tankene om _svik,drap, _og _ondskap_ førte bare til at trangen om å slå selveste Voldemort bare ble sterkere. Det var da han la merke til noe. Harry så ut av vinduet og opp i skyene. Han kvakk i det han så en av skyene "skiftet" form og ble til en stor, nesten som en bjørn, grå-aktig hund. Han så fort vekk igjen da minnene om Sirius ble vekket til live igjen.

Nedenunder hørte han stemmene til onkel Viktor og Dudleif. Hørtes nesten ut som om de krangla om noe; han hørte ikke hva de sa, bare selve stemmene. Begge stemmene var nokså høylytte til de to å være, ja selv tante Petunia, som han nå hørte, var også høy og 'støyende'.

Harry listet seg bort til døra og gikk ut i gangen.

"Jeg _sa _at du ikke skulle spise så mye!" tordnet stemmen til onkel Viktor.

"Jamen, det var ikke min feil!" prøvde Dudleif og forsvare seg. _Jasså, ja._ tenkte Harry overasket og flirte. _Så de krangler om Dudleif og den sunne kosten hans._

"Skulle bare ønske at jeg hadde hørt på helsesøstra når du fikk brev hjem fra skolen!"

"Du sa jo selv at jeg bare hadde 'kraftig benbygning'!" snappet Dudleif tilbake. _Hva er det som egentlig skjer der nede? De krangler faktisk om vekta til Dudleif! Er det noen som har tukla med magi her?_

"Ehm... Kanskje du skulle la lille Dussepuss være i fred...?" kom det tynt og spinkelt fra tante Petunia. Men da hadde visst Dudleif fått nok; en kunne høre på flere kilometers avstand at 'den store flodhesten' kom. Plutselig spratt døra til kjøkkenet opp med et brak og Harry rykket til.

"Ikke snu ryggen til meg når jeg snakker til deg!" Onkel Viktor var fly forbanna. Dudleif svarte ikke og trampet opp trappa og mot der Harry stod." Jasså, en liten 'cat-fight', huh?" "Å, hold snavla på deg!" kom det Dudleif. Hvor munnen var som ordene kom fra, skulle en lete godt etter der den var gjemt under alle de minst 24 dobbelthakene. Harry flirte idet Dudleif passerte og slamret døren etter seg på rommet. Harry kunne ikke la vær å le og gikk lattermild tilbake inn på rommet. Fliret falmet litt da han fikk øye på en hubro som satt i vinduskarmen. _Hvem kan det være? _tenkte han. Han kjente ingen utenom Galtvort eller Malfang som hadde en hubro." Ikke enda en fordømmada ugle til! Også midt på lyse dagen!" kom det nedenfra. Harry fortet seg hen til døra og låste før han gikk tilbake igjen og satte seg ved skrive bordet. Det kunne ikke være Ronny; han ville brukt Tullerusk, og Hermine ville vel ha hatt såpass vett at hun ikke sendte en ugle om dagen. Kunne det være Lupus? Harry hadde faktisk ikke hørt fra han siden skoleslutt. Han åpnet brevet fort. Han kjente igjen håndskriften med en gang. _Men hvorfor sender han en ugle om dagen?_ tenkte Harry.

Hei. Jeg vet jeg ikke har fått skrevet så mye til deg siden skoleslutt og jeg beklager fryktelig. Det er faktisk først

nå at jeg har tid til å sette meg ned for å skrive til deg. Etter alt det som har skjedd i det siste, ja, du har sikkert

lest det i Aftenprofeten også, om alle de forsvinningene og drapene og alt det der, så har vært nokså travelt både her og

Departemanget. Men det jeg ville si er at (du har sikkert hørt det fra Ronny og Hermine allerede) at Molly

vil at du skal komme til Hiet så fort som mulig. Jeg sier meg enig at det er nok det sikkreste nå, selv om ingen

steder er 'helt' sikre nå. Jeg kommer for å hente deg fredag den kommende kl. 20:00. Imellom tiden så kan det hende at

du ikke får så mange ugler fra de andre. Vi har også et annet problem her. Jeg vil ikke si alt igjennom uglepost,

men jeg skal til et mentalsykehus for å hente en jente. Så når du ankommer Hiet, kommer du nok til å få

hilset på henne.

I mellomtiden, ta godt vare på deg selv.

Lupus.

Harry leste igjennom brevet flere ganger før han egentlig forstod det. _Så det som Ronny sa var sant om at Lupus skulle hente en jente på et mentalsykehus.. _Mens han leste, tutet huboren utolmodig. Hedvig skulte bort på hubroen._ Jeg kommer for å hente deg fredag den kommende kl. 20:00. Fredag den kommende! Men det er jo om to dager til!_ han så opp og hubroen nappet han i t-skjorta for at han skulle forte seg. Han visste allerede at det hadde vært mye trøbbel og bråk både hos Ordenen og på Departemanget, men var det virkelig _så_ travelt? Han leste igjennom brevet en gang til. Harry lente seg tilbake på stolen og tenkte over det om at Lupus skulle hente en jente på et mentalsykehus. _Hvem i huleste kunne det være!_ han rykket til da hubroen var blitt såpass lei at den begynnte å dra og lugge Harry i håret." Jada, jada! Jeg skal skrive!" han viftet vekk ugla og begynnte å skrive fort:

Hei igjen. Ja, jeg leste det i Profeten om at det var travle tider, men er det virkelig så ille? Fredag den kommende... Gleder meg allerede.

Jeg vet jeg har bare vært her i to uker, men savner alt og alle allerede. Selv maten som jeg ikke får her. Fikk brev fra Ronny tidligere i dag

der han sa han hadde hørt at du skulle hente en eller annen på ett eller annen mentalsykehus. Er spent på hvem det kan være. Var faktisk vitne til at Onkel Viktor og Dudleif krangla om vekta til "Dussepussen". Og om vekta av alle ting!

Holder allerede på å pakke. Kan nesten ikke vente til vi skal reise vekk herifra for godt.

Harry.

Han brettet sammen brevet og band det fast til beinet på hubroen som holdt det fram. Den store hubroen snudde seg, spente vingene og fløy avsted. Det var blitt kveld nå, og solen holdt på å gå ned. Harry satt der og så ut gjennom vinduet mens solen forsvant i det fjerne.


	2. Nerys Lavanya Lachian

Kap. 2

OK, sorry at jeg ikke fikk skrevet så veldig mye sist gang på begynnelsen, så jeg tar det nå. ) Det er Harrys 7. År på Galtvort. Merkelige ting skjer, drap, forsvinninger og det at Lupus skal hente ei jente på et mentalsykehus. Som sagt, dere får selv finne ut hvem Mørkets Datter er. :) God leting og lesing folkens! ;P

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Henrik'sgate nr. 5._

_- Mentalsykehus. _

Lupus så ned på lappen han hadde i hånden og så opp igjen på skiltet som var blitt hengt opp på porten. _Jo da, adressen stemmer den _tenkte han. Han sukket før han åpnet porten og gikk inn. Stedet lignet ikke på et vanlig sykehus i det hele tatt; huset var i nokså dårlig forstand, selv det kunne en se utenfra. Det som en gang hadde vært en stort, svart villa. Når var den svarte malingen falmet flere steder og på noen av stedene var faktisk malingen helt vekk sånn at man så det gamle og mugnende treverket. Huset var jo nokså gammelt, så en kunne jo nesten tenke seg til at det var i dårlig befatning. Huset var i gotisk stil og nokså 'skremmendes'. Noen gamle og døde trær stod på utsiden sammen med en hel haug med busker. Gresset hadde sett sine bedre dager det også. Alt sammen, stemningen, utseendet, og ikke minst at det var et mentalsykehus, kunne ha gjort en bra scene i en skrekkfilm. Døra var stor og svart den også. Dørhammeren i som en gang hadde vært blankpolert hang på døra. Den var formet som en løve som åpner gapet. Det var mørkt i nesten alle vinduene, så Lupus begynte nesten å lure på om stedet var blitt lagt ned. Han løftet handen for å banke på men nølte. _Tenk hvis stedet virkelig er blitt lagt ned? _Han banket på likevel. Med ett hørte han en skremmende lyd; lyden av knirking i en dør når den går opp. Døra var åpen. Han gikk forsiktig inn. Inne var det helt mørkt i forhold til solen som skinte så storslagent der ute, utenom to eldgamle parafinlamper som hang på veggene.

"Hallo? Er det noen her?" sa Lupus forsiktig. Ikke en lyd kom fra det gamle huset. Han snudde seg for å se seg om og kvakk til idet det stod ei jente foran han. Jenta var kanskje, ja, 17-18 år og stirret opp på han med glassaktig blikk. Hun hadde langt, svart hår som hang ned i øynene. Øynene var mørke, omtrent svarte. Huden var nokså blek som om aldri hadde sett dagens lys, men allikevel var hun nokså vakker. Hun virket nokså høy for alderen." Unnskyld, du vet ikke om det er en eller annen som jeg kan snakke med her? En bestyrer eller noe...?" sa han. Jenta svarte ikke men snudde seg langsomt og stirret mot den andre siden av gangen. Lupus snudde seg. Han pekte på døra i den andre enden mens han så på jenta. Hun nikket. Han begynte å gå mot døra. _KONTOR_ stod det med store bokstaver på et skilt i sølv hengt opp på døra. Han banket på og hørte en kvinnelig stemme si:" Vær så god, kom inn!" Han gikk inn. Han rykket til av hvor _lyst_ det var i dette rommet. Alt var i hvitt så det ut som. Han tok handa instinktivt opp foran øynene.

"Velkommen skal du være." sa hun. Etter hvert som øynene ble vant til lyset, så var det første han så at det satt en dame i førtiårene bak et skrivebord overfylt med en masse mapper og skriverier. Hun hadde noen gamle åttitalls briller på seg og en gammel og litt slitt kjole. Bak henne var et stort vindu som lyset kom fra." Du må være hr. Jensen antar jeg?" han så på henne og svarte:" Ja, og jeg er kommet for å snakke om en av 'pasientene' dine." Lupus hadde valgt å gå under et annet navn siden alt hadde vært så farlig i det siste." Nåvel, jeg ville ikke akkurat kalt de 'pasienter'. Men du var altså her for å snakke om Nerys Lavanya Lachian." " Eh, ja..." sa han." Men du sa i brevet at det virket som de andre var redde for henne...?" "Ja, det virker slik ja. Altså, på slike steder som dette," hun løftet armen og svingte den dramatisk i lufta for å 'vise' stedet." så er det jo vanlig at folk er 'redde' for hverandre. Hver gang Nerys er i nærheten av de andre, så virker det som om de blir mer 'redde'. Nerys sier ikke stort selv, noe som da er grunnen til at hun er her. Så da kan det neppe være noe hun har sagt til de. Som du kanskje vet, så er hun nå 17 og hun fyller 18 i Desember. Hun er den eldste her, men siden hun ikke har vist tegn til 'forbedring', om en kan kalle det det. Det er svært sjelden hun sier noe, og når hun først sier noe, er det som regel 'ja' eller 'nei'. Men selv om hun er veldig stille, så er det ingen tvil om at hun er smart. Det hender at det kommer noen innom for å sjekke hvor mye de kan. Nerys har til nå, svart riktig på alle spørsmålene til nå. Selv de avanserte spørsmålene som vanligvis bare en som har gått på universitet kan. Første gangen de kom, var da hun var 11, altså seks år siden. Da svarte hun riktig på omtrent alle spørsmålene. De så kalte 'professorene' syntes jo så klart at dette var underlig at hun kunne så mye, så de ga henne en hel haug med prøver som hun skulle besvare. Og jo da; hun klarte de fleste spørsmålene selv om hun aldri har gått på skole. Hun liker mange ting som ingen andre her snakker om." fortsatte hun." Ting som hva da...?" spurte Lupus. Hun sa lavt, nesten hviskende som om hun var redd noen andre skulle høre henne:" Ting som magi. Hun er svært interessert i magi og 'overnaturlige' ting. Og ikke minst 'mørke' ting. En til to ganger i uken kommer det en dame fra biblioteket og spør om det er noen som vil låne noen bøker. Da kommer Nerys med en gang og skriver ned bøkene hun vil ha. Det er nesten skremmende og tenke på..." hun grøsset. " Eh... Tror du kanskje at jeg kunne få møte henne snart?" spurte Lupus og ble mer og mer usikker på om han virkelig _ville_ møte henne." Og, ja, så klart De kan. Bare vent litt, så skal jeg--" begge to kvakk til idet en fugl fløy rett inn i vinduet." Jøsses..." sa hun og kikket forskrekket på vinduet." Ja hvor var jeg...? Jo. Hvis De bare kan vente litt her, så skal jeg finne henne og la dere bli alene på rommet hennes."

Med det gikk hun ut døren og forsvant. Lupus sukket og ga seg til å se seg rundt om i rommet. Det hang noen gamle bilder på veggene som skulle forestille te selskaper og teaterforestillinger. Han tenkte på navnet til jenta; _Nerys Lavanya Lachian... _Han lurte på om hun visste hva som ventet henne i fremtiden og hva som kom til og skje senere... Han kvakk og rykket til idet døra gikk opp igjen og hun kom inn." Nerys er på rommet sitt nå. Opp trappen og femte dør til venstre." Lupus nikket, reiste seg og gikk ut døra. Han fomlet seg gjennom gangen og fant trappa. Oppe var det like krystallklart som nede. Ikke et eneste støvkorn var å se verken på gulvet eller rundt bilderammene. Han gikk bortover gangen og fant 'den femte døra til venstre'. _Nerys Lavanya Lachian_ stod det på døra. Han banket på og åpnet døra forsiktig og tittet inn. Han kvakk da han så at det var samme jenta han hadde sett nede i gangen med en gang han hadde ankommet stedet. Nerys satt på sengekanten og så ned i gulvet. Det lange, svarte håret hang ned i ansiktet så han ikke kunne se ansiktet. Hun gikk i en mørkegrønn genser og en nokså slitt olabukse." Unnskyld, men er det du som er Nerys?" Jenta så opp og de store, svarte øynene så opp på han. Idet hun så opp slengte hun elegant håret bakover. Hun så opp på han. Det så visst ikke ut som om hun likte det at det var en sjuskete kar som kom inn døra, men hun nikket.


End file.
